Fragments
by Boom-Boom Jones
Summary: Drabbles, scenes, quick stories inspired by FlashFic contests. Marked complete, because each little fic is. Ratings vary, as do genres. AH, AU, Romance, Angst, basically a plethora...
1. Chapter 1

Thimbles Week 11 Fanficflashfic

Prompt: www. youtube watch?feature=player_embedded&v=QZ-1cq8ibwg

* * *

There are stains on my shoulder. You keep going back to him and when you come back to me you smile for a minute, but most of the time you cry for hours. Don't do it anymore. I'm your best friend and that's how it has to be, I get it.

Don't love him. Love me.

So I have to tell you it's going to be all right. I'm lying. It's not.

Why him? What's wrong with me?

You're with him again tonight, after yesterday. After he laughed and made you feel small. You went back to him.

I should walk away.

I should walk away, but I can't. You're not small. You're this thing that goes on and on and on, and I can't see straight when I'm with you.

You take my comfort and my warmth. Take more. Please, take everything.

It's 2AM and you're knocking on my door. I let you in so you can find your spot on my couch. I grab a couple beers and listen to you tell me how awful he makes you feel. Your head's on my shoulder and there's that moment I think you'll finally realize. But you won't, will you?


	2. Chapter 2

Thimbles Week 12 Fanficflashfic

Prompt: fanficflashfic. blogspot 2013/04/week-12-fanficflashfic_18. html

* * *

I've always done as I'm told. I am as obedient as a sixteen-year-old girl can be. The result of what other parents strive for. I know this because I see how others my age behave, their parents commending my own for raising such a respectable child.

If they only knew.

At four, I conjured a pair of kittens. My father had taken them away. At six, I offered a daisy to a dog behind our house. The puppy hadn't lasted long either.

I've been warned too many times that if the government discovers me they'll draw their weapons without the least bit of hesitancy.

They propagate equality and peace.

They claim sanctuary.

They are liars.

We've driven forever, nearly two days. My father has barely spoken, but his few words have been weak assurances that this will be best. I disagree – I'm stronger now.

My new home is hidden behind a labyrinth of rock. "You can't be serious."

"What other choice do we have?"

I look at him then.

"We can't fight them," he says. So furiously certain. "Go."

On the other side I am greeted by a boy with slate colored eyes. He says hello then takes my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

TLS (The Lemonade Stand) Flash Fic 4/26

Prompt: www. tehlemonadestand 2013/04/tlss-flash-fic-fridays-are-in-full_26. html

* * *

You're his friend. You're the one who's quiet and compliant. You bring an extra six-pack when no one asks. Or maybe someone has and I've never noticed because I've barely noticed you.

You wear threadbare shirts and you don't always comb your hair and sometimes when you're staring down at the ground you get this look on your face and I think you're keeping a secret and sometimes I want to know what it is.

He makes jokes and I laugh, but you don't always laugh. His sense of humor is just okay but I feel like I should laugh anyway. You don't, though. Not always. When you don't I'm embarrassed that I did. It's silly.

You're the last out the door. You hold it open for me and then lock it up for me. I wonder why you don't have a girlfriend.

When his arm hangs on my shoulder you walk ahead. I watch the way you walk, the way your jeans slouch down a little. They're really too big for you, but you probably like them that way.

He's not here, and I tell you but you say you want to come in anyway. I ask you to sit down and offer you a drink. It's ten in the morning and you ask if I have any beer.

"Sure, yeah. Here you go."

You don't even open it. It sits on the coffee table and sweats. There's going to be a ring on the wood but I don't say anything because you seem nervous. I ask what's wrong and then you speak this song that makes me swallow hard and my stomach flutter. You contradict what I've always thought I wanted and I wish I noticed you before.


	4. Chapter 4

Thimbles Week 13 Fanficflashfic

Prompt: fanficflashfic. blogspot 2013/04/week-13-fanficflashfic. html

* * *

As she packs her lunch for school she watches her dad tinker with pieces of metal, wire, and string. Another wind chime to add to the hodgepodge that swathe their home. The slightest breeze will set off a symphony of dings and clangs – thank goodness the neighbors stopped complaining months ago. The young girl thinks their sound is beautiful, not ugly. What do they know, anyway? She tells herself it's her brother, that he shares stories of sky and stars. Her mom never listens, though, even when the young girl begs. Her mom will only stand at the window when it storms. She's decided that it's because her mom can see him then. In the changing shapes and the dripping drops, that's her mom's way. But how dumb is that. Why wouldn't mom choose his voice over something so blurry? The young girl's father has made chimes for her bedroom. She pushes at them with hopeful fingers and listens. She says hello and goodbye, good morning and good night.


	5. Chapter 5

TLS (The Lemonade Stand) Flash Fic 5/3

Prompt: www. tehlemonadestand ?zx=d85b700fa015d74a

* * *

She's been in remission for a year now. Her thinner hair touches her shoulders and her skin finally resembles what it was before. She can breathe and sleep and eat. At twenty-six, her bones are healthy as they can ever be, and it is a gift.

She's promised herself she won't ever be afraid.

The plane ascends, jostling passengers as it breaks through a layer of clouds. Her ears pop. She plugs them with her fingers, widens her jaw in a way that is unattractively excessive. The man across the aisle throws a crooked grin her way then offers up a stick of gum.

A flight attendant solicits snacks, and the man hands over ten dollars for two rum and Cokes.

Pretzels, too, please.

He moves to the empty seat next to her.

A child's movie plays on the screen – something about a cowboy and a spaceman. She's not really sure. Neither is he.

They talk about little somethings. Her ribs cage in acrobatic butterflies. He wonders where she's staying, if she's meeting anyone there.

Five hours later they awaken to the announcement that the weather at Heathrow is a perfect thirteen degrees Celsius. They'll be landing shortly. She slides open the shade, peers through the window.

He cranes his neck, searching for proof they truly are over part of Europe. He's not disappointed when he catches a glimpse of the Thames. It's his first time, too.

"I am in love," she says, staring out at the rapidly approaching city.

"How many times do you plan to fall?"

The question doesn't catch her off guard.

She turns to him. "So many."

He slides his hand over hers.

She's been in remission for nearly two years. He slips her shirt over her head, traces the words scripted over her butterfly cage.


	6. Chapter 6

Thimbles Week 14 Fanficflashfic

Prompt: fanficflashfic. blogspot 2013/05/week-14-fanficflashfic. html

* * *

Today I'm a cowgirl, or a farmer.

You're proud of what you're showing me. There's reverence in your voice when you say, "Do you feel that, Beth? Like a tremor or something?" I'm not Beth, but you don't know that. You'll have your daughter back tomorrow. An hour from now. My stay is always different.

I hope it lasts longer this time. You love your daughter and I want to soak that up, take it with me, but that's an impossibility I've learned to accept. It makes me sad. I want to keep this feeling you give so freely. It comes out in your voice and the way you look at me.

You ask, "What's wrong with you? You're acting so strange." And then you shake your head, laughing. I know how to speak, but saying what you are – Mom – feels odd on my tongue which earns another questionable laugh.

I glance back at our hands. Beth has the same, long fingers as you. If I had hands of my own I wonder if they'd look like another's. I move closer to you. The scent of honeysuckle, I think. I want to take that with me, too.


	7. Chapter 7

Thimbles Week 16 Fanficflashfic

Prompt: fanficflashfic. /2013/05/week-16-fanficflashfic. html

* * *

"But I don't want to go back. I don't understand why I can't stay here, with you."

I don't even know his name. What I do know is that this place, whatever it is, is so much easier than real life.

He picks me up, smiling like he always does. His eyes crinkle at the corners. God, I don't even know what color they are. Something between water and lilacs. We're cloaked in shadows but I can see him. So strange.

"That's not how it works," he tells me. Again. "I'm stuck and you're not." The raised lines on his wrists shimmer. An unnecessary reminder. "I wish I hadn't done what I had." His smile falters.

He sets me down, and the green glow in the choreographed sky shifts, bends.

I sigh. "It's hard."

"I know."

"I can't do it by myself."

"You won't be."

"I won't have you."

"No."

"It's not fair."

"Some things never are," he says, and I know he's speaking of his Fate as much as mine. He takes a step back, shoves his hands into his pockets. "You have to go now. Just promise me you'll give yourself a chance."

I only kiss him goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

TLS (The Lemonade Stand) Flash Fic 5/10

Prompt: www. tehlemonadestand ?zx=ded546cc92287a41

* * *

His wife died. Her husband did the same thing.

Car accident. This big pile-up on the one-oh-one.

They left them to fend for themselves.

If only she hadn't told him to hurry up and get home.

If only he hadn't fought with her that morning.

Their hearts were open and full but then their hearts were ripped out of their chests and all that was left was a gaping hole and inside that hole a constant ache.

They were told to try a support group, because alcohol and pills weren't the answer. His sister made him go. Her therapist strongly suggested it, after her own accident. "Just go once, twice," is what they said.

It'd taken four meetings for her to say anything. He listened to some of it.

After the fifth it'd rained, asphalt glistening beneath streetlamps. He sat on the curb outside the church, smoking. His pack was almost empty. He ignored the others as they dragged by to go to empty homes. She stopped and bummed a cigarette, and then they went to a bar.

Support Group.

Bar.

Their routine for weeks until they quit group.

They said fuck it and drank at home.

They did this for months, a year.

He stayed over. Her sheets smelled of him, distracting.

His sister loathed her. Said, "You're not moving on."

Her therapist said, "It's self destructive."

They closed the door on the sister and the therapist.

Numbness stitched up holes that choked.

They had their unspoken rules. Knew what they needed.

Another year and they still functioned. Still had jobs. Paid their bills, taxes. Ate.

They had _rules_.

Naked backs touched. "Lie to me again," she whispered.

"I love you," he said.

"Now the truth," she said, phantom heart thumping.

He couldn't breathe. "I really don't."

"Me either."


	9. Chapter 9

Thimbles Flash Fic Week 17

Prompt: fanficflashfic. blogspot 2013/05/week-17-fanficflashfic. html#comment-form (a pic of a clothesline of a variety of women's underwear)

I did two this week :)

* * *

1

Crazy Mr. Wick is wheeled out, horizontally, with a sheet covering him from head to toe.

He was never crazy.

There's a small crowd gathered on the corner. They whisper, frown, but their eyes are dry as some of them bounce babies on their hips while others cross their arms.

He used to stare out his kitchen window. Gave the neighborhood kids the heebie-jeebies. They egged his house a few times, made up rhyming songs that'd guarantee a slice of soap on the tongue.

An ambulance attendant slams shut the door to his rig.

He missed her for too many years. Once a month he hung her garments, her finest dresses, her delicates, on a rope line. They froze in the winter and billowed in the spring. He fluffed her pillow each night. He stared out his kitchen window.

The vehicle drives off, lights unlit, and the crowd disperses as quickly as it formed.

The girl who lives next door enters Mr. Wick's home. She knows death by broken heart when she sees it even though she's never actually seen it before. In his yard, she removes each piece of laundry, folds it nicely, then puts it away for him.

* * *

2

The blades of grass are so high and dry they make her thighs itch. She flicks away an ant, squints at the clothesline that's a hundred feet away. She's smiling but confused by Neighbor Boy's…project? He hung them with lots of vigor, she thinks. She's hoping they're not his, but really, you never know.

He's cradling a camera – this old thing that looks like her grandpa's. He's on his knees then his feet then atop a ladder. He glances over, smirks. He goes back to his photo-taking.

She shades her eyes from the afternoon sun. In her head, and probably her heart, she strikes up a conversation, but Neighbor Boy is, like, way older. No way Dad would go for it and NB would probably pat her head. Call her jailbait.

She's sixteen, though. He's home from college. It's not _that_ bad.

"They're not mine," he says, laughing. She shrugs, though her skin just went hot.

He waves her over.

She ignites.

"You wouldn't believe the looks I got in Target." He waits; she mashes her lips together. "It's for school. It's about women and their differences and how beautiful they all are."

She thinks she'll marry NB one day.


	10. Chapter 10

TLS Flashfic

Prompt: www. tehlemonadestand 2013/05/tlss-flash-fic-fridays-are-in-full_31. html#comment-form (pic of girl hugging boy at train station)

* * *

I want to tell him to stay and that I've been in love with him from the moment he stole my pen in Art History.

He's tired and excited. His eyes are ringed dark but there's this little glimmer there, and that's something I can't take away from him.

We stayed up all last night packing, and the words were right there on the tip of my tongue but… I'm a coward.

He's supposed to be gone for six months. This internship he's dreamed about forever.

Everything's going to change.

"Why so serious?" he asks. He nudges my shoulder with his as we sit

on the bench, waiting for the train to begin boarding.

"You don't want to know," I say, which is already more than I should be saying.

"You're my best friend. Of course, I want to know." He rests his elbows on his thighs. "Besides, this is probably the perfect time since you're about to be rid of me for a while. You know how bad my memory is, so, really, you could tell me you're growing an eleventh finger and I'd definitely forget by tonight."

"I don't think you'd forget something like that. That's gross, by the way."

"I was going for extreme," he says, then pauses when I don't smile. "Talk to me, B."

"It's nothing. I'm happy for you is all."

Edward frowns. "Oh." Clasping his hands together, he stares off in the opposite direction. The silence between us lasts for a decade. "Did you ever wonder why people wait until the last minute to do something they should've done from the start?"

"No." Yes.

He reaches into his bag. "I bought two tickets," he says. "Just in case."

"Just in case what?"

"Just in case you realized we're supposed to be together."


	11. Chapter 11

Thimbles Fanficflashfic Week 18

Prompt: fanficflashfic. blogspot 2013/05/week-18-fanficflashfic_30. html#comment-form (pic of a woman's legs under water - best to look at the prompt. lol)

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I invite you to believe with your eyes. Do not think. There is no room for doubt in this place of extraordinary wishes. Sixteen coins, if you please.

"Go on, look up. Higher, higher. Do you see her? She's fast, that one. Go on, reach. Reach higher!

"You, sir! Yes, you with dark hair in the brown tweed coat. Stretch your arm above your head as far as you can. Go on, let your fingers touch. It's warm, isn't it? How is the water up there, you ask? Why, that's magic, sir. Yes, yes it is. Quick, quick! She's coming!

"She's beautiful, is she not? Oh, I see your smile, sir. You're wondering how it is that we stand below and not a drop spills. Not a drop, no no. Dry as a bone you are. Believe with your eyes, sir. Watch her swim. Watch now, before you miss her, for she is a piece of art. A Picasso, a Rembrandt! Her beauty is her grace and her grace is your undoing. She is a wild animal not to be tamed. No, sir, you cannot have her, I say. No, sir, no. She is your fantastical dream."


	12. Chapter 12

TLS Flashfic Week 6/7

Prompt: www. tehlemonadestand 2013/06/tlss-flash-fic-fridays-are-in-full_7. html#comment-form (picture of a guy standing in front of a window, smiling, naked, covering up his stuff)

* * *

"Dude, what about her? She's hot."

"Em, no. C'mon," I said and swirled the ice in my glass. This place was packed with cleavage and fake tans and too-white teeth. I told him I didn't want to come.

Since my break-up with Vic Emmett's hounded me relentlessly to get laid. Best friends since high school, I've never known him to grasp the concept of taking a break from women. Not celibacy, are you kidding? Just a couple months.

He elbowed me. "I'm tellin' ya, man, just look. Nine o'clock, the one next to the blonde."

"Not interested." I lifted my hand to get the bartender's attention. Em said the bar was low key. He lied. I swear the ratio of girls to guys was like 50:1. Maybe not that extreme, but—

"Oh, shit." He laughed.

"What?" I looked at Em and followed his gaze. "Oh, shit."

"Yeah."

"Bella."

"Bella fucking Swan, man."

"The bridesmaid from Jake's wedding."

He chuckled then tipped his beer to his mouth. "Some night," he said.

It was one night. She'd snuck out before I could get her number. Emmett and I flew back to Chicago that afternoon.

Her eyes widened when she spotted us. The blonde followed her over to our place at the bar and somehow my mouth went desert dry.

We bought rounds of shots – too many to count.

We laughed about the wedding.

I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I didn't ask why she disappeared.

The next thing I knew we were back at my place and she was under me. Over me. Up against my wall.

Morning came and Bella was gone. No kiss goodbye – nothing. But I went to the window and waited, smiling – she'd be back. See, I took her wallet.

No way I'd let her go again.


	13. Chapter 13

Thimbles fanficflashfic week 20

Prompt: There were two - I picked "Follow Me" by Muse. www. fanficflashfic. blogspot. com

* * *

Her candor shocked the hell out of him. He hadn't remembered meeting someone like her before.

She looked past his scars, his messed up leg. She even hung around during those moments he disappeared, or blacked out. Physically he was there, but his mind? Gone.

He came back sagged and wide-eyed. How he managed to seem both shocked and drained was a mystery, though a tiny spark ran through her that he wasn't completely lost.

She stood, offering her hand.

"People will stare."

"Screw them."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

She laughed then, in spite of hope. "Really? You're seriously asking me that question right now?"

"You're an angel. I'm dead, aren't I?"

He was gone again.

"I'm not an angel, though I am quite flattered you'd think so. I'm alive as much as you, so, just follow me."

"Where?"

Every day was the same routine. "Outside. Fresh air…existence."

"You're very pretty, and nice." Every minute was brand new.

She could tell him she loved him. Pictures of the two of them were tucked away; she so badly wanted to dust them off. Instead, she choked it down and squeezed his hand.

"You're not so bad yourself."

* * *

a/n - I get to judge next week, so come write for me! Check out Thimbles blog for deets and stuff. :)


	14. Chapter 14

TLS

Prompt: black and white pic of a girl, wearing a wedding dress, sitting on steps carved into a hill - forest backdrop.

* * *

Dad hadn't gone with me to pick this dress. When I notice his reaction reflected in the mirror it's nearly impossible not to cry. But I hold it together, tight throat be damned.

He comes up behind me and tells me I look like a dream, which for him is pure poetry. Mom dabs her eyes, and my girls, my best friends fluff and fawn.

"Have you seen him?" I ask Rose.

Her smile reaches her eyes, and she nods.

I breathe.

I stuck by you. Through arguments and promises that held little less than nothing. A couple years worth of slips and spirals, somehow we'd managed to climb out.

You asked me to marry you six months ago. Rose said to think long and hard. I had. Believe me, I had.

I'd never been able to say no to you. I wondered if you'd ever realized because you were so surprised when I said yes. You were elated, and I knew.

Alice fastens the clasp of my necklace. "I can't believe we're finally going to be sisters."

My hands shake. I need to touch you.

I've been tethered to you since we met. Invisible strings stretched so far I thought they'd snap. You were scared of becoming everything you hated, and when you ran you came back to me. Your whispers soaked through my skin. You woke me.

You love me, like no one else could ever possibly love.

You set me aflame.

Rose hands me my bouquet. "Ready?"

"Since forever." I laugh. For the first time I'm calm.

Dad offers his elbow, kisses my cheek.

There's a knock on the door, and I know.

I fucking know as soon as Emmett walks in.

"Bella?"

"No." I thought I was enough for you.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Edward's gone."


	15. Chapter 15

Thimbles fanficflashfic

Prompt: 2 pics this week. 1 - pic of two women (one, shorter, blonde and the other taller, brunette) standing atop a roof looking out over the city. 2 - pic of a for sale sign in front of a house noting it's "Not Haunted" fanficflashfic. blogspot 2013/06/week-22-fanficflashfic. html

"Thanks for lunch."

"Thank you for inviting me here," she says, wrapping her arms around her middle a little tighter. The cold doesn't bother me; it's all I've ever known. She's from the south – where I'm from too, I guess. "Edward seems like a nice man."

"He is."

Chancing another peek, I look at her brown eyes. Her nose and mouth, for the thousandth time. We have the same ears.

"So, June sixteenth?"

I smile, nodding like a schoolgirl. "I can't wait…You'll fly back, though, right? I mean, I want you to be there."

"You're sure, because I don't want to—"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, then," she says. She turns and leans back against the railing. "The reception's going to be lovely up here."

"Think so?"

"Definitely."

Her plane leaves at five. It's over before it's even started.

I thought a few hours would be enough, but they haven't been. I have a half-brother and I don't want to give this woman back. He's had her all his life.

But I have to let go, if only for a little while.

I text Edward after I drop her at O'Hare. He texts immediately: Still haunted?

My reply is easy: No.


	16. Chapter 16

TLS

Prompt: pic of girl laying on top of boy in the back of a black convertible. www .tehlemonadestand 2013/06/tlss-flash-fic-fridays-are-in-full_21 .html#comment-form

"Come on. Let's just go." Bella crinkled up her nose and bit down on that bottom lip of hers. Spitfire, that girl was.

Townspeople always said Charlie's hands were overflowing, not just full, with her.

Edward's heart raced like it would whenever Bella's eyes lit up, but he kept himself collected. He smiled. "Where to?" He played with the hem of her shirt, circled a finger around her bellybutton.

Up on her tiptoes, she threw her arms around his neck. "Take me to Venus."

Edward held her steady. "That's pretty far, pretty girl."

"We'll stop if you get hungry."

"No money." He only had about five dollars crumpled up in his glove box, and Bella told him that was alright because she'd go ahead and stuff Twinkies into her shorts if she had to. "Ain't no room in those shorts."

"I'll make do."

"Alright."

Billy chased after them from his storefront, yelling into a cloud of dust, "I'm calling your daddy!"

Wind whipped her hair into wild ribbons as she turned, rising to her knees in the front of Edward's convertible. She blew a kiss. "Thanks for the snacks!"

"Chief's gonna kill me," Edward said, laughing. He pulled her close.

Hours later Bella pointed to a dirt road in the distance. "Turn up there."

"Why?"

"We'll go skinny dipping and make love and stay the night."

"Make love?" he said, eyebrow cocked.

"If you're gonna die you better go out happy."

"Alright."

She splashed water, and he held her tightly to him.

"You're my girl."

"I know."

He made her sweat and shake. She replied with a grin, "So that's what Venus is like."

That evening they lay in his car, Edward's arms in their place while she told him big dreams. He thought maybe tomorrow they'd go to Jupiter.


	17. Chapter 17

Thimbles Week 25

Prompt: Song by Biffy Clyro - Opposite

* * *

You left me, you son of a bitch. You left me here and I hate you for it. What am I supposed to do now? I can't do this by myself. Why didn't you fight harder?

I fought for you. The paramedics, the doctors? They fought.

You gave up. I hate you for letting go. Why did you do that?

You could have tried.

Was there any effort at all? Did you hear me when I begged and whispered and bartered? Could you feel my hands on your hands? Did you feel my kiss on your forehead?

And I know what you would have said if you had parting words.

I hate you so much.

You would've told me not to hang on. Live my life, find another.

How could I ever?

_You made me love you._

You stole away my fears and kept them hidden.

You left me alone.

You made me _love_ you.

Riptides and undertow.

You sliced me in half.

I can't breathe.

I don't want to mend.


	18. Chapter 18

Thimbles Fanficflashfic

Prompt: There were two prompts this week. One was a close-up of a man's and woman's pinky interlocked. The other was the quote "Do one thing everyday that scares you". I went for the second.

* * *

She'd made a bucket list, even though she knew she had decades of life before her. Must've been a mile long. Skydiving, travel, hug a stranger who might've needed one. She was determined to cross off each item with fervor, especially the things that scared her.

Being alone was one of the more frightening notions.

She rented a cabin for one night, number fifteen on her long list. In the late afternoon, no matter the chill in the air or the near setting sun that shone orange over the lake, she padded down the steep hill toward the water's edge. Fallen leaves crunched beneath her feet, unseen birds chirped, wind whispered between trees.

It would've been perfect to share this with someone.

No, this was only for her.

Her skin broke out in goosebumps the moment she shed her sweater, then her jeans. Quick and surprising, she sucked in a breath once she stepped in. She dove forward, her teeth chattering. She laughed to herself.

Tonight wouldn't be so bad. She'd brought a book to read. She had a bottle of wine.

_All this time wasted over a trivial fear!_

But she wasn't alone. Not since she hugged that stranger.


	19. Chapter 19

TLS Flash Fic

Prompt: gif of a view through a blind covered window and through the window is a boy pulling a girl into a hug, with the words "If I love you, is that a fact or a weapon?"

* * *

"If I love you, is that a fact or a weapon?"

You don't understand what I mean. Your face is hard. Unreadable. Deliberate.

You reach out to touch my hand. I pull it away.

We used to live in a bubble made from stone. It's almost like we're there now, but the bubble is translucent. I'm aware what's on the other side.

You begin to speak and I beg for you to tell me what I need to hear. You close your mouth. I want your lips on my neck. Don't say it. It's all wrong, isn't it?

Press my cheek to your leather jacket, let me smell wood and winter. Mask the exhaust in this parking lot.

Let's pretend for a while. Cover my ears with your hands. Take me away and unbutton my blouse then say things you'd never say anywhere else.

Your expression is here and now and it kills me.

Okay.

Okay.

"Fact or weapon?" My god, I don't even recognize my own voice.

A million seconds pass before you say, "I don't know." And then you admit, "Both. Mass destruction."


End file.
